The invention relates to a device for photogrammetrically surveying an object. Such devices are typically used for surveying motor vehicles, as discussed the paper "Fotogrammetrische Vermessung von Kraftfahrzeugen" (Photogrammetric surveying of motor vehicles) in ATZ 91 (1989) 6. In the case of this known device, surveying the object concerned is performed in such a way that photos of the object are taken as it were from a number of directions by means of at least two cameras containing the sensors and are evaluated in a computer; said computer supplies a digital data record, which precisely describes the dimensions of the object.
However, a prerequisite for achieving a satisfactory measurement result is that the spatial position of the sensors, i.e. of the cameras, relative to one another and relative to the object, i.e., the so-called outer orientation, and the position of the objectives lenses relative to the sensors assigned to them, the so-called inner orientation of the measuring equipment (cameras), are precisely known. This problem of outer orientation is particularly prominent when the sensors can be positioned individually, i.e., independently of one another, as a result of which a better adaptation of the imaging-beam paths to the respective objects in comparison with a fixed coupling of the sensors is possible.
According to the cited prior art, the inner and/or outer orientation is performed by there being arranged in the object space reference systems, for example graduated scales, which thus form as it were reference patterns in a spatial position which is defined in absolute terms and are imaged by means of the sensors as well as stored. The stored reference patterns are then taken into consideration by the computer in the evaluation of the images of the object supplied by the sensors.